


my mornings would be better if I could wake up next to you

by Quagswagging



Series: Gift Fic Monday [3]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drunk Sex, Insecurity, M/M, Morning Sex, Non-Explicit Sex, Pining, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:47:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24250828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: 'That explains why I'm sore' Antonio thought to himself, winching a little as he shuffled around. He stilled when someone next to him sighed, an arm wrapping around his waist to tug him back into a warm chest. Antonio's heart almost stopped when he saw the tattoo on the wrist. There was one only person Antonio knew who had such a tattoo, and it wasn't Marcus.Or, Antonio wakes up the morning after the Alfa Romeo end of season party, and tries to remember how he had ended up in bed with his teammate
Relationships: (hinted), Antonio Giovinazzi/Kimi Räikkönen, Marcus Ericsson/Antonio Giovinazzi
Series: Gift Fic Monday [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730953
Comments: 15
Kudos: 81





	my mornings would be better if I could wake up next to you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WafflesAndPancakes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WafflesAndPancakes/gifts).



> _For WafflesAndPancakes, who said: ...And maybe some equally cute Kimi/Antonio for me aka @WafflesAndPancakes? 😅 (Cute stuff for everyone!!!)_
> 
> Third Gift Fic Monday fic! I saw this request in my inbox and knew I had to write it jsjs, the pairing was just too tempting!  
> I really hope you'll enjoy it! It was a bit challenging to make their characters believable but I hope I succeeded eventually jsjjs  
> Thanks for the request ❤

Antonio woke up with a pounding headache. He groaned and pushed his face further into his pillow, trying to block the bright sunlight that was filtering into the room. Kimi had warned him that the Alfa Romeo christmas party - or any formula 1 christmas party really - could get rather out of hand. And the Finn had not lied. 

Antonio sniffled sleepily and tried to remember the events of the evening before. He had been an hour late, as Kimi had advised him to be fashionable late at all times, showing up with a smart black suit jacket on before realising he was very overdressed. But to be fair, he was Italian. No one was surprised.

When he had been on his third mixed drink, Kimi had arrived. Antonio had been amused to find the Finn wearing a monkey costume, but had gotten flustered as the Finn cheerily greeted him with kisses to both his cheeks. 

"I'll be glad when this shit show is over." Kimi had muttered in his ear, just loud enough over the pounding music. Antonio had only smiled in answer. He never really knew what to say to Kimi anyway.

After that, the night had been blurry, more drinks and more dancing, more Kimi hoovering close around him and murmuring nonsense in his ear. 

Antonio also had the distinct feeling he had not gone back home alone, strengthened by the fact he had woken up naked, but he did not remember who had been with him. Maybe that young mechanic he had slept with once before? Antonio honestly couldn't even remember the guy's name.

He had only really done it in an attempt to make Kimi jealous anyways. He didn't quite understand why himself, but he liked the Finn, liked him a lot, and couldn't get Kimi of his head no matter how hard he tried. Kimi understandably barely paid attention to Antonio, and while he has friendly enough to the Italian, Antonio wanted more. He understood Kimi only saw him as a kid, a friend at best, and that hurt. And so Antonio had shoved those feelings deep down and pretended they had never been there in the first place. 

He remember dancing with someone at the party, and after some more thinking, he realised that someone had been Marcus. The Swede had always been nice to him, talking to Antonio at meeting where no one else bothered and Kimi was silent by choice, and Antonio liked his gentle touch. They had danced close together, Marcus pressed up against his back, arms wrapped around Antonio's waist as they moved together to the beat. Antonio recalled Marcus's lips on his neck and jaw, the Swede muttering something in his ear about going somewhere more quiet.

'That explains why I'm sore' Antonio thought to himself, winching a little as he shuffled around. He stilled when someone next to him sighed, an arm wrapping around his waist to tug him back into a warm chest. Antonio's heart almost stopped when he saw the tattoo on the wrist. There was one only person Antonio knew who had such a tattoo, and it wasn't Marcus.

Antonio tried to desperately think back to the evening before, trying to figure out how he had gone from leaving the party with Marcus, to ending up in bed with his teammate.

He vaguely recalled walking out of the venue, hand in hand with Marcus, when Kimi had showed up. The Finn had been a bit drunk, like all of them, the monkey suit tied around his waist like he would his race suit. Antonio had only stared, and Kimi hadn't said anything either. Marcus had seemed a little reluctant, but had stepped away from Antonio with a sad smile.

"I better go." Marcus had told him softly, kissing his forehead before turning and walking back to the party. He had left Antonio and Kimi staring at each other. Antonio remembered Kimi taking his hand, a soft smile on his face. There was another hole in his memory after that, but then there were images of Kimi kissing him, Kimi's hands running down his body, Kimi telling him how beautiful he was as he pushed into Antonio…

Antonio felt himself starting to panic. He had sex with Kimi, who probably only saw this as a one night stand while it meant so much more to Antonio.

"Tonio?" Kimi raspy voice murmured, the Finn sleepily nuzzling his face in Antonio's hair.

"Morning." Antonio said shakily, feeling his heart race in his chest. Kimi yawned, his lips pressing against the back of Antonio's neck. 

"So you remember last night?" Antonio blurted out. He felt Kimi smile against his shoulder.

"Yeah." He simply answered, before squeezing Antonio"s wrist a little. "Don't you?" He asked down, seeming a bit taken aback. Antonio sighed. 

"What I remember is blurry at best." He admitted. Kimi hummed, absentmindedly drawing circles on Antonio's hip with the pads of his fingers. 

"I'm sorry if this isn't something you wanted to do when sober." Kimi muttered. "I didn't realise you had so much to drink." He sighed. He seemed a bit embarrassed, and it made Antonio smile lightly. He rolled over to face Kimi, shuddering a little under the Finn's intense blue gaze. Kimi gave him a tiny smile, but seemed a bit hesitant still.

"I would have wanted this even if I was sober. Although I might not have dared to then." Antonio said softly. Kimi hummed. He was blinking slowly, clearly close to falling asleep, and Antonio gave him a tender smile in return, gently carding his fingers through Kimi's short hair.

"I think we have plenty of time to stay in bed a bit longer." Antonio said softly, his cheeks flushing a light pink. He would be lying if he said he didn't want to be cuddled up against Kimi anymore. Kimi hummed, pulling Antonio close and tangling their legs together.

"Good." The Finn murmured, leaning in to press a soft kiss to Antonio's lips. Antonio couldn't help but gasp lightly, repressing his initial instinct to pull away and instead hesitantly kissing back. He felt Kimi’s lips twitch up into a small smile, which for the Finn was a big show of emotion. Antonio let out a soft sound as Kimi licked at his lips, asking for entrance. Antonio parted his lips readily, instinctively clutching at Kimi’s neck to pull him in closer. 

“Why did you come to the hotel with me?” Antonio muttered as Kimi’s lips left his, the Finn instead mouthing at Antonio’s neck. “I remember being with Marcus, and then I- I just remember being here.” he finished. He could not say what had happened out loud. It made it feel too real. Kimi sighed, seeming a bit annoyed at first that Antonio was asking so many questions. He looked up with those wide blue eyes, but his look softened when he saw how anxious Antonio was.

“I saw you dancing with Marcus all night, and then I saw the two of you leaving together.” Kimi sighed, he rolled away from Antonio, onto his back again, and stared at the ceiling, Antonio mimicked his position and waited for the Finn to continue.

“You looked pretty, with your hair loose. And you seemed happy.” Kimi murmured in his usual raspy voice. “Maybe I should have let you gone with Marcus, but I didn’t want to.” he said with a shrug. Antonio reached out to place his hand on Kimi’s wrist, hoping he was allowed to do so. Kimi moved his hand to intertwine their fingers together.

“I didn’t like seeing you with Marcus. He is nice but… I don’t like him with you.” Kimi mumbled. “It makes me jealous.” he added eventually. Antonio frowned.

“Why would you be jealous?” Antonio whispered, rolling onto his side to watch the Finn more closely. Kimi sighed deeply.

“Because I want to be the one who gets to take you home.” he muttered. Antonio gave Kimi a soft smile.

“Well you did get to take me home. And you were explaining what had happened.” Antonio whispered, placing a hand on Kimi’s chest. Kimi carded his fingers through Antonio’s silky hair. 

“Marcus left you when he saw me, he is a smart kid really, and then you came over to me.” Kimi was smiling lightly again and Antonio felt his heart go soft for him. “You took my hand and we walked back to the hotel together, and then we had sex.” Kimi added with an easy shrug. Antonio bit his lip.

“Was it nice?” he whispered, hoping he didn’t sound too eager to please. Kimi seemed amused by the question.

“Yes.” he said, and for once Antonio was glad that Kimi was so honest and straight forward. When Antonio continued to stare, hoping for more, Kimi chuckled softly, stroking his hand over Antonio’s cheek.

“I loved it, being with you I mean.” Kimi whispered. “You… You’re amazing, Tonio. I loved being with you.” he added, rolling onto his side too. Antonio gave him a shaky smile as Kimi gently rested their foreheads together.

“Too bad I don’t remember.” Antonio answered, and he actual felt saddened by it. The time he had felt Kimi close, inside him, and Antonio could only remember snippets. Kimi raised an eyebrow, nudging their noses together.

“We can do it again.” he said with a small smirk. “We can do it whenever you want.” he sighed, kissing Antonio again. Antonio smiled, but he still didn’t quite understand what was going on. Was he just to be a fuckbuddy? That had to be it right, there was no way Kimi could actually like him. 

“Antonio, stop overthinking this.” Kimi said, an amused smirk playing on his lips. Antonio blinked, not having realised he had been frowning. Kimi rolled his eyes and tugged Antonio closer, drawing him into a tender kiss. 

“Let me take out, tonight. When we both feel more human again.” Kimi said.

“Like a date?” Antonio asked shyly. Kimi nodded.

“Yes.” he said, hand trailing over Antonio’s hip. Antonio leaned in to initiate the kiss this time.

“I’d like that.” he whispered, before sitting up, slinging a long leg over Kimi’s waist to straddle his hips. Kimi grinned, placing his hands on Antonio’s thighs. Antonio smiled down on the Finn, hands resting on his chest.

“First-,” Antonio started, finally having regained some confidence around the Finn. “I think you better show me again what I can’t remember.”

Kimi complied all too readily.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr: bwoahtasic  
> If you want a gift fic; or know someone who deserves one, send me an ask on tumblr with the right ao3 handle and possibly a prompt or pairing - and I'll see what I can do :3


End file.
